-What did Zoey say part 2-
by chase-zoey4life
Summary: It's time for reunion for the PCA students. will zoey and chase ever get back together? will james and alyssa do something to plot getting the people they love back? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**What did Zoey say part 2**

 **Chapter 1**

As Chase runs out of the restaurant , Alyssa follows him out and yells Chase? Please don't do this to me I love you.

Chase says "Alyssa I know you mean well but I have to go my soul mate Zoey" "I'd like to stay friends"

Alyssa says "I'd like too"

 **Chase drives off in his truck. He arrives home and does some thinking about what Zoey said about him in her dvd. He asked himself does she still feel the same way about me? Did she forget about the time capsule? Is she married?**

 **Meanwhile**

Zoey & Dana are planning her wedding. Which is going to be in 3 days.

Zoey goes to check her mail and find that she got a letter from PCA.

The letter said.

 _Dear Zoey Brooks,_

 _You have been invited to come back to PCA for the 10_ _th_ _anniversary reunion. I hope that you will be able to join us for this reunion._

 _Thanks_

 _Dean Rivers_

Zoey & Dana decided to go to PCA for the reunion.

 **Meanwhile back at Chases**

He get the same letter and decides to go as well

Alyssa, find out about it because she opened the letter, read it & resealed it and put it back in the mail box.

 **Meanwhile back a Zoey's**

Zoey talks to her fiance James, asking him they can postpone their wedding until after the reunion at PCA

James says "Why don't we get married at PCA?

Zoey "That's a great idea"

At PCA everyone is getting to the dorm rooms.

There is then a bonfire everyone is there except Chase. Who is coming and he sees Zoey with James and he gets really mad. And decides to go back to him dorm.

 **Thinking to himself – Zoey forgot about the time capsule. Maybe she don't feel the same way about me now as she did when she did the time capsule DVD.**

 **Meanwhile at the bonfire**

Zoey ask the guys if Chase had come to PCA for the reunion?

Micheal says "yes he did come to PCA"

Zoey "where is he"

Micheal "hes in his dorm room."

Zoey "have to talk to him" "I need to go see him"

 **Zoey starts to walk away when James grabs her arm and says "Why do you need to go and see him? We are getting married in just a few hours, so I am afraid if you see him you will realize that you never have gotten over him and you dumb me for him again. I am not going to let that happen.**

Zoey replys "so am I not allowed to see my best friend."

James doesn't answer her.

 **The next morning...**

Zoey and James are getting ready to do their vows when Chase storms in and says:

 _Stop, Zoey please listen to what I have to say before you make your choice. Zoey Brooks I am in love with you, I've been in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you on your first day of PCA._

 _I also seen the DVD from the time capsule. And that how I could be your soul mate._

 _Zoey: Oh Chase, I am in love with you too. I am sorry I didn't let you know sooner. I love you chase._

 **Zoey leaves with Chase. They start dating again.**

 **Later that night.**

James and Alyssa are plotting on how to get back together with Chase and Zoey

 **Stay tuned for more chapters of what did Zoey say part 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**What did Zoey say part 2**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Conversation between James & Alyssa**

James: So how are we going to get back the people we love?

Alyssa: Well I was thinking we could hand cuff one to the basketball goal and the other to the flag pole.

James: Okay lets do it. Well its getting late I have to go back to my dorm.

 **The next morning...**

 **Zoey & Chase get up before anyone else does to go me the other at the fountian, but they run in to a little problem.**

 **Zoey...**

James: Hello Zoey. Come with me.

Zoey: No I am going to meet Chase.

 **James grabs Zoey's arm and drags her to the flag pole. Handcuffs her. He walks away to go help Alyssa take Chase to the basketball court to handcuff him to the goal.**

 **Chase...**

Alyssa: Where do you think your going, Chase?

Chase: I am going to go meet Zoey.

Alyssa: Nope, you are coming with James & I?

 **They drag him to the basketball court & handcuff him to the basketball goal. **

**James goes back to Zoey.**

Zoey: James, why are you doing this?

James: Because I am not going to lose you to Chase again. I love you more then Chase will ever love...

Zoey: Don't talk about my Boyfriend like that.

James: You aren't going anywhere until you and I are back together.

Zoey: Well that is not going to happen. I'm in love with Chase.

James: You would be married to me if he had not come back in to your life.

 **At the courts...**

Chase: Alyssa, why are you doing this?

Alyssa: Because you were about to propose to me before MICHEAL showed up. And I love you.

Chase: Well I think that is because you and I are not meant to be. And Micheal just made me realize that my feelings for Zoey never stopped.

 **Will Chase & Zoey ever be reunited. Will Alyssa & James get the ones they love back? Stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What did Zoey say part 2**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The next morning...**

 **James & Zoey have a conversation**

 _James: Well good morning, Zoey!_

 _Zoey: Why are you doing this, James?_

 _James:Because I love you & I am not going to lose you to Chase again. You will be mine!_

 _Zoey: James, I know you mean well but seeing Chase again made me realize that my felling for Chase never stopped. You know there is a week left before we have to leave PCA. So I want to spend as much time with Chase as possible._

 _James: I know. But I can't let that happen. Don't you understand that I love you. Why did you choose to get back with Chase when he came and interrupted our wedding?_

 _Zoey: I've already told you a billion times that..._

 _(James cut her off mid sentence)_

 _James: That you love Chase and that seeing him again you realized that your feelings for Chase never stopped. But like I said before you are not moving from this spot until we get back together._

 _Zoey: That is not going to happen James._

 _James: The longer you resist the longer you will be handcuffed to this flag pole. So see you soon._

 **Meanwhile at the courts... Chase sees Alyssa approaching...**

 _Alyssa starts to talk but Chase says "Alyssa before you say a word, I have something to say"._

 _Chase: I didn't realize that my feeling for Zoey never stopped until Michael read me what she said on her DVD about me. I just want to say I am sorry that I did you that way but you and James can't keep Zoey and I apart and I don't want to be with you. I would like to be friends with you. Do you understand what I am saying?_

 _Alyssa: Yeah I kinda do. But you and I have memories together from the last 8 years._

 _Chase: I know. But I am not in love with you. I am in love with Zoey. I've been in love with Zoey since the day I met her._

 **Alyssa tries to kiss Chase but he pushes her off asking "What are you doing"?**

 **Alyssa don't answer and just walks away. But what she didn't realize is that when she kissed Chase her cell phone fell out of her pocket and Chase grabbed it before it hit the ground and put in his hoody pocket.**

 **Chase pulls out Alyssa's cell phone...Thinks about making a call for someone to come and help him...but he just turns it off to save what battery it has left and makes a call the next morning. He falls asleep.**

 **The next morning...**

 _Chase turns on the phone and makes a call...He call logan._

 _Lagan answers "hello"_

 _Chace: its Chase. Listen I need your help I am at the courts handcffed...the phone dies_

 _ **Meanwhile Michael walks in...**_

Michael: Who was that?

Logan: It was Chase, he said " _Listen I need your help I am at the courts handcffed" so we have to go help him._

 _Michael: If he is handcuffed we are going to need to get he key from who ever has the key to the handcuffs. Who do you think has them?_

 _Lagan: I'd say James has them. But how are we supposed to get them from him?_

 _Michael: I think that the janitor has something to cut the handcuffs with._

 _Logan: Well what are we waiting for. Let's go!_

 **Meanwhile... a conversation between Zoey & Nicole**

 _Nicole: Hi! Zo. What are you doing out here_

 _Zoey: Well James, handcuffed me here 4 days ago, and told me that I'm not going anywhere until I agree to go back out with him. I need you to go and find something to cut me out of these cuffs._

 _Nicole: okay I will be back ASAP._

 **Meanwhile...Logan & Michael find something to cut the cuffs off of Chase.**

 _They head to the courts and free Chase._

 **Will Nicole find something to cut Zoey free? Will Chase find Zoey? Stay tuned for more Chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

What Did Zoey say part 2

Chapter 4

Chase, Logen, and Micheal run in to Nicole.

Nicole is in a panic...

Micheal- Hey Nicole. it's going to be alright.

Nichole- (Crying) I need to some kind of tool or something to free Zoey.

Chase- We have a tool to help you free Zoey.

Nicole- We've got to hurry and free Zoey. Lets go!

Chase, Logen, Micheal, and Nicole run and free Zoey.

Zoey- Thanks for freeing me. But what are we going to do about James, and Alyssa?

 **Micheal- Don't worry, Zoey. Logan & I will take care of them. Now you and Chase go to your dorm room and spend some time together.**

Zoey & Chase- Thanks guys.

Zoey & Chase leave.

Logen- How are we going to take care or Alyssa & James?

How will Logan & Micheal take care of James & Alyssa? What will Zoey & Chase do as they are spending time together in Zoey's dorm room? Stay tuned for more chapters


End file.
